gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Blade (car)
For the boat in The Ballad of Gay Tony, see Blade (boat). The Vapid Blade is a two-door open top lowrider and a two-door muscle car featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and in Grand Theft Auto V. Description Design 3D Universe Depicted as a two-door open top car from the 1960s, the Blade combines elements of the 1965 and 1968 Chevrolet Impalas. The rear of the car resembles that of the 1963 Impala, with convex areas around the taillights rather than concave. Its headlight design is similar to a 1964 Oldsmobile Cutlass (which may be the origin of the Blade's name along with the Sabre). The Blade has no side rear-view mirrors. Being a lowrider, its exterior and interior can be modified at Loco Low Co.. If the car is equipped with hydraulics, it can be used in lowrider competitions. While normally appearing with only an open top, the car can be modified at Loco Low Co. to feature a hard top or a convertible top, although the latter is permanently lowered. The Blade may be found on any Mexican gang's turf, and is driven by said gang members, especially the San Fierro Rifa. It can occasionally be seen driven by non-gang affiliated civilians. Like most lowriders in the game, the Blade offers a substantial boost to the player's sex appeal. Blade-GTASA-front.jpg|Front quarter view (Rear quarter view). Blade-GTASA-side.jpg|Side view of a Blade modified at Loco Low Co. to feature a hard top. Gallery6.jpg HD Universe The Blade returns in the I'm Not a Hipster Update for GTA V. The Blade, badged under Vapid, is now styled as a small two-door muscle car based on the 1964 Ford Falcon. The rear bumper is similar to the Ford Fairlane while the double headlights and grille are derived from the 1962 Pontiac Tempest, or from the 64 Mercury Comet. The tail lights resemble those on the 71-72 Dodge Dart Demon. It ditches the lowrider style from the 3D Universe for a gasser style with raised front suspension, featuring a solid beam axle. Blade-GTAV-Front.jpg|Front quarter view (Rear quarter view) Blade.jpg Blade 2.jpg Performance 3D Universe Acceleration and speed are quite impressive, and the brakes and slick handling serve the vehicle well. Although cornering is also excellent, the one major drawback of the Blade is its major oversteer, which makes e-braking turns absolutely futile, and driving at high speeds a challenge due to the potential loss of control at the slightest disturbance. The Blade is capable of withstanding significant impact damage due to its strong frame and overall construction; it does not fare as well against explosive damage, however. Like all lowriders, the Blade is not recommended for off-road racing, as it is prone to flipping. This is due to its lowered height compared to other vehicles. HD Universe The Blade's performance is much better in GTA V, thanks to the high output V8 under the hood. Its acceleration is very good and it can come to a complete stop a second after pressing the brake trigger. It can also run over bits of cardboard in the Los Santos Storm Drain without wiping out and has excellent durability. Due to the flat rear end, rams to the back by the police cars only result in a small loss of control. One major downside to the car, however, is its terrible understeer. In addition, it has the lowest top speed of all muscle cars, at a top speed of 170 mph (275 km/h). Modifications GTA SA The following upgrades can be made in the Loco Low Co. garage: GTA V Categories skipped/ignored: Lights, Horn, Plate, Respray, Wheels, Turbo. Stock options(i.e.: no spoiler) are not listed. Locations ;GTA San Andreas *Parked in front of the garage of a house east of the El Corona Safehouse in El Corona, Los Santos. *Can be found driven around in San Fierro Rifa gang turfs like Doherty, Garcia and Battery Point, all in San Fierro. *Very common anywhere at night time. *Commonly found in any Mexican gang territory in GTA San Andreas. *Quite common in rural areas such as Bone County or Whetstone, along with Remington and Tahoma. ;GTA V *Appears inside the garages of any of the protagonists. ;GTA Online *Can purchased at Southernsanandreassuperautos.com for $160,000. Trivia General *The default radio stations for the Blade are: **''GTA San Andreas: Radio Los Santos. **GTA V'': Channel X. GTA SA * A flame-proof GTA San Andreas Blade can be found during the mission "High Stakes, Low Rider". GTA V * In GTA V, the Blade's rear suspension is lowered, due to the fact that it has a straight axle front end. *The HD Universe Blade seems to be modified for drag racing, as indicated by its impressive acceleration and wide rear tires. *The description of the car mentions it is a four door sedan but the model is clearly a two door muscle car. *The Blade seems to have the same Roll Cage and Chassis Upgrade setup as the Sabre Turbo. *In GTA V, the Blade does not have reverse lights. *It's engine sound is shared with the Buccaneer in GTA V. * The Blades rear lights are similar to them on the Dominator. Navigation }} de:Blade (SA) es:Blade fr:Blade Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Lowriders Category:Muscle Cars Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid